Lovino's First Valentine
by Pineapple Whimsy
Summary: Lovino and Antonio get to reminiscing about the first time Antonio gave Lovino a valentine when they were little. BLAST FROM THE PAST. Spamano oneshot! Rated T for language. Lovino's got a potty mouth, even at age 7


Hello all! I guess it's a bit late, but here's a fluffy Spamano Valentine's day oneshot.  
>Lol, they so cuuuuuute.<br>Please review!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. _<p>

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day, and Lovino was hanging out with Antonio at his house! The two were lounging about, skipping school for the day (they're both in college, even though Antonio's a bit old for that?) and apparently, exchanging gifts.<p>

"Loviiiii~! Happy Valentine's daaaay!" exclaimed Antonio, reaching behind his dresser for his gift. He presented the other, quite bitter boy with a velvet plush tomato and a box. Lovino's eyes widened in interest, though he lowered them in an attempt to seem unaffected. Lovino reached out for the gift and quietly pressed his face against the tomato…it smelled like Antonio…he blushed.

"Did you get me anything?" Antonio asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Lovino's eyes darted to the side and he grudgingly handed over a box of fine chocolate liqueurs and a bouquet of roses.

Antonio grinned and hugglomped Lovino. Lovino struggled against him.

"Why're you so damn excited! It's the same thing every year since I was seven!" he shouted. Antonio giggled and hugged Lovino closer, recalling the first time Lovino ever gave him a valentine.

* * *

><p>BLAST FROM THE PAST!<p>

REWIND 13 YEARS, ANTONIO IS 12, LOVINO IS 7.

Antonio tapped his foot lightly on the tiled floor of his junior high, pocket feeling heavier with every passing moment. He slipped his hand into it, feeling the slick edges of a box of hazelnut chocolates. Nervously, he began to fidget with it. Suddenly, he sensed-

"Watcha doin'!" Belgium screeched, slapping Antonio on the back. She was grinning madly, arms full of Valentine's trinkets and gifts, mouth full of chocolates.

"Thinking about little Lovi is what I'm doing," sulked Antonio.

"Daaaang, again?" she asked. "Just give it to him already! Just don't say anything creepy, okay? You already seem like a pedo, having a crush on a kid five years younger than you."

Antonio nodded violently. The school day had already been over for about five minutes. Belgium smiled at him, encouragingly. So he grabbed his coat and ran down the hall, past 6th grade, 5th grade, all the way down to 2nd grade. Lovino had gym last period so Antonio ran past the classrooms into the boys' locker room, stopping when he heard an angry voice from inside. He gently opened the door and snuck in.

"Crap! Feliciano, what is _wrong_ with you! One simple thing I ask! Just ONE SIMPLE THING!" Oh. Antonio knew _that _voice.

He peered around the wall and caught a glimpse of Lovino scolding a terrified, whimpering Feliciano.

"Waaaaaah! I'm so sorry~!" he sobbed.

"Whatever! I'll just go find some after school! Useless, I swear!" Lovino huffed his small chest, head looking like it was ready to fall off. Lovino approached the wall that Antonio was hiding behind and touched it gingerly, unaware that he was on the other side. Lovino cursed quietly and kicked the wall, recoiling in pain.

'Awwww…how cute…' Antonio thought, heart warmed.

Antonio slammed the door, pretending that he had just walked in.

"Lovino!" he called. Italian in question stood up abruptly, looking livid.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, you dumbass?" he yelled, looking pointedly at Antonio. Feliciano giggled and started organizing a goodie box for someone (it was Holy Rome.)

Antonio grinned idiotically. "I brought you something!" he cooed, reaching into his pocket. When he showed it to Lovino, he shut his eyes, putting on his warmest smile. Excitement and warmth fluttered in his stomach, his whole body tingling in anticipation.

Then he felt the box tumble from his hands as Lovino slapped the gift away.

"Why the hell would I want some sissy thing like that? I'm not faggy like you, so stop hanging around, you disgusting idiot! TAKE A HINT!" Lovino's words echoed off the lockers. Quite a poisonous tongue for a seven year old.

Antonio stopped for a moment, feeling a tug in his stomach and a pang in his chest. His body flooded with hurt; his mouth felt numb. His eyes began to cloud painfully and so he turned hurriedly to hide his face.

"Y-yeah…sorry, Lovino," Antonio said. Then he rushed out the door, legs threatening to collapse beneath him.

* * *

><p>2 HOURS LATER<p>

Antonio was sitting on his couch, moping. He had a huge tub of ice cream and a plate of tomatoes sitting in the seat next to him, possibly so he could have someone to talk to.

Every single show on TV was about love just cause it was frickin _Valentine's Day_. Antonio was starting to get pissed.

Antonio depressed and pissed? Whaaaat?

Out of respect for the show he had settled on ("Celebrity Ghost Sitings") he grabbed a blanket and pitifully shrouded it over his head and made ghost noises.

He pretended to be completely immersed in the show, refusing to answer the phone or the instant messages that kept popping up on his computer. Then the doorbell rang. When he tried to ignore it, it began to ring faster and faster.

What the hell? Was it getting _louder_?

Antonio groaned and peeled himself off of the couch. He trudged slowly in his red slippers, head still covered with a blanket and eyes puffy from sobbing hysterically-er, sleeplessness. When he opened the door, he nearly fell over.

"Lovino?" he asked incredulously. Lovino stood on his doorstep, scowling and holding a huge box. "What's that?"

Lovino shoved the box at Antonio forcefully.

"Open it," he demanded. Antonio obeyed, untying the red ribbon. When he opened it, he found a box of fancy chocolates and a bouquet of a dozen roses. Antonio stared at the contents for a moment and he began to feel tears pricking his eyes again.

"Waaah!" he sobbed, in a very Feliciano-ish way.

"Wh-what the hell? Why are you crying? You don't like it? Motherfucker, do you know how hard it was to find those chocolates?" Lovino glared at Antonio, heatedly angry, fists clenched at his sides.

Antonio looked briefly at Lovino and hugglomped him, sobbing into the little boy's brown hair, pulling on his errant curl. Lovino bristled.

"You gotta stop th-that swearing thing, okay, Lovi?" Antonio cried, tears wetting Lovino's hair.

"Sh-shut up, you!" Lovino said defensively. "And get off me, you pedophile!"

"Thank you!" Antonio said. "Thank you so much for the gift!" He tightened his grip around the thin boy, spreading his warmth to Lovino.

"..." Lovino closed his eyes halfway.

And tentatively wrapped his arms around the older boy, blushing hard. He buried his face in Antonio's shoulder, breathing in his scent...and effectively hiding his embarrassed, pleased grin.

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD 13 YEARS<p>

ANTONIO IS 25, LOVINO IS 20

Lovino buried his face in Antonio's shirt.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Lovino said. Antonio smiled gently and raised Lovino's face. It was cherry red, of course.

Antonio smiled gently and leaned in, pressing his lips gingerly against Lovino's surprised mouth. Lovino didn't push him away. For once, he pulled Antonio closer. The two parted and Lovino hid his face again. He glanced briefly at Antonio, who had a mischievous smile tugging the edges of his mouth.

"Jerk," he murmured.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
